cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lochlyn Munro
Lochlyn Munro (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) [Eddie]: Impaled by spikes while attempting to steal Gerard Butler's coffin from Christopher Plummer's secret vault. (Thanks to Michael) *''Scary Movie ''(2000) [Greg Philippe]: Stabbed repeatedly and throat slashed by Dave Sheridan in the balcony of the auditorium, in a parody of Ryan Phillippe's death scene from I Know What You Did Last Summer. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Freddy vs. Jason ''(2003)'' [''Deputy Scott Stubbs]: Electrocuted when Jason (Ken Kirzinger) grabs him while the power from a control panel is running through Jason's body. (Thanks to Germboygel and Michael) *''Nowhere to Hide'' (2009) [Jack Irons]: Killed in an explosion caused by Brian Dietzen when he pushes Meredith Monroe out of the way; Meredith then looks at his charred body after his death. *''Assault on Wall Street'' (2013) [Robert Canworth]: Shot in the head by Dominic Purcell in a court yard for the Wall Street Building. *''Rampage: Capital Punishment'' (2014) [Chip Parker]: Killed in an explosion after Brendan Fletcher sets up a bomb. *''12 Rounds 3: Lockdown'' (2015) '[''Darrow]: Shot in the chest by Dean Ambrose during a struggle over his gun with Roger Cross. *Go With Me (2015)' [''Murdoch]: Neck snapped at the end of a struggle with Alexander Ludwig. TV Deaths *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Under Color of Authority'' (1994)]] [Tim Ramsey]: Shot in the chest by Jonathan Banks during a standoff, over a hundred years before the story begins. Shown in a flashback. *''Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? (1996 TV; movie) '[Kevin Shane]: Beaten to death by Ivan Sergei in the shower. (Thanks to Robert) *I Know What You Did ''(1998 TV: movie) '[Justin Decker]: Stabbed to death by Rosanna Arquette with a fork knife in the kitchen after Lochlyn raped Rosanna. *'''Hawaii Five-0: Ha'awe Make Loa (2012) '[''Jim Rogers]: Strangled (off-screen) by C. Thomas Howell in his hospital room. His death is confirmed when Grace Park informs Alex O'Loughlin. Gallery Munro, Lochlyn Munro, Lochlyn Munro, Lochlyn Munro, Lochlyn Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Riverdale Cast Members Category:Awkward Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily punching Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement